1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for installing applications operating in a mutually-associated manner into a portable device and a host device to which the portable device is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the technique for installing applications operating in a mutually-associated manner into a portable device and a host device to which the portable device is connected, there is known a technique in which in a system comprising an IC card as the portable device and a terminal device as the host device for IC card having the IC card mounted thereon, the IC card executing applications stores therein data on terminal applications as applications operating in association with the applications in the terminal device, when the IC card is mounted on the terminal device, the data on the terminal applications is transferred from the IC card to the terminal device, and the transferred data is used to install and execute the terminal applications in the terminal device (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-50306).